My nightmare
by KiNkY T0 dehr MaX
Summary: why sasuke" she said "why me" she said as she let the darkness consume her. sasusaku
1. It begins

**Ok I don't own naruto ………. Yet.**

**My nightmare**

_Your past will always haunt you_

_No matter what_

Burning .

That's what it was.

Konoha was burning. All she could do was watch and stare as the flames engulfed her home. Her home was burning to the gound.

Who was she?

Sakura Haruno

Age: 18

Eye color: green

Hair color: pink

Occupation: Anbu captain

Current Status: _unknown_

Yep nothing but flames surrounded the village. Heh why do you ask, cause _he_ wanted something. He had his revenge. He wanted his 'property'.

Who was he?

Sasuke Uchia

Age: 18

Eye color: onyx

Hair color: Black with a blue tint

Occupation: Missing nin

Current Status: satisfied

Yeah he was satisfied with what he'd done. And he made sure she watched everything. From the elders getting slaughtered to the innocent civilians he and his team killed mercilessly. She watched everything.

Naruto was there but he was to busy helping to realize someone was missing. He was getting survivors to safety. Just like all the others Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Neji, heh even shikamaru. The sand siblings were there too. A normal happy day was devastated within seconds.

There he stood in the shadows away from every one. He had his prisoner next to him; she was staring blankly at the flames.

"Watch" he said

"Watch as what you care for the most burn to the ground" he said as he moved in front of her. There was no emotion in his voice, just pure malice. All she could do was stare as what she cared for the most destroy her home. She stared into the deep pools of onyx that slowly turned crimson.

"W- why ….?" She said.

"Why m-me S-sa-sasuke?" she said before she let the darkness consume her. The last thing she saw were those red eyes.

Ok yes no maybe R&R plz.

Tell me if its good or not.


	2. Wake

Hey peeps whats up. So so sorry for the late update but this was what happened. First I lost my book with this whole stories written out. Then I lost my jump drive with everything on it T^T. I was soo pissed off. So reviewers don't come to my house and castrate me.

I don't own naruto ........... but the plot is all mine.

* * *

"talking"

"_thoughts"_

* * *

"**inner"**

Sasuke looked down at the unconscious girl next to him.

"Tsk…… I thought she would be stronger Than this." He said.

Before he picked her up to leave he called his team back and they all left.

**On the way back to Oto**

"Hey Sasuke " said suigetsu.

Getting no answer from the Uchia he continued "Who's the cutie"he said again.

"Ahah the silent treatment don't worry two can play at this game" said suigetsu.

"SUIGETSU HOW DARE U CALL THIS THING CUTE !!!" screeched a very annoying redheaded bitch named Karin.

**(A/N god I cant stand that girl she should just screw suigetsu and get over with it............... HAHAHAHAHAH yeah right ..... shit back to the story)**

" I mean look at it , what has pink hair and lives." she said.

" Karin "said sasuke.

" Yes sasuke- kuun " she said trying to seductive.

"SHUT UP !!! " said sasuke .

You could hear suigetsu and juugo snickering in the back. Then suigetsu muttered "burn".

Sasuke left the village in shambles. No really everything was a freaking wreak. Naruto realized sakura was missing, but it was to late. He already took her. Lucky for them no one was killed. Amazing right no one except for the elders.

Naruto is in pain.

Ino's being a bitch.

Shikamaru cant find any cigarettes.

Other than those everyone is fine.

Now all sakura can do now is wait for the emo torture to begin.

* * *

Now lets continue with the nightmare.

"Sakura come here " said a firm voice. She just shut her eyes tighter together.

"Sakura don't make me come other there, I'm annoyed as it is" he snapped.

She still didn't make a move.

_A sigh _

_Ac rash _

_Oh look blood on the floor._

Sasuke grabbed her by her hair and threw her into a vase. Shards are all over the floor. You can see some strands of her pink hair, that is now dyed with blood in some places.

She got up struggling a bit and walked over to him. She new that with every step she took she was getting closer to hell. Then she was in front of him.

" That's a good girl " he murmured.

He reached out and grabbed her head harshly. Then pulled her into his bone shattering grip.

" Next time when I tell to come you do it." he whisper to her.

Sasuke pushed her away and she landed on the floor with a "THUD". He walked the and closed the door with a loud "CLICK".

Sakura stayed there on the floor waiting for the foot steps to disappear. She was about to get up when she felt something move next to her. It felt long and scaly. Then she heard it hiss.

Lastly she screamed and screamed.

* * *

Alrighty thats it I will update next time I get a chance.

Read and reviews. Remember reviews make me write- I mean type.


	3. Crawling

**Hello reviewers here is the next installment of my nightmare. Sigh I appreciate all your reviews.**

**Now read the story.**

"**talking"**

"_thoughts"_

"**inner"**

_Sakura stayed there on the floor waiting for the foot steps to disappear. She was about to get up when she felt something move next to her. It felt long and scaly. Then she heard it hiss._

_Lastly she screamed and screamed._

Karin and Suigetsu were walking down the halls of the base. They stopped when they heard a crash. The two of them waited for a while then they saw sasuke coming out with blood stains on his shirt.

" Umm sasuke I still don't get why you brought her here." Suigetsu began.

Sasuke just stared at him with the same blank expression.

" Umm suigetsu I don't think he's listening to you " said karin.

" sigh look dude I could care less what happens to that girl it's just ... since she's the hokages apprentice won't her friends try to save her," Said Suigetsu.

She was struggling to get free. Her head was still bleeding. There were a lot of snakes in the room. They were piling in slowly as if to intimidate her. (Well it worked) She tried her best to move away from them but they were all over the room.

"_Shit what do I do now" she thought._

All the snakes were one by one just covering her. She tried to struggle but it wasn't helping. In fact it made them squeeze her tighter.

Back in the leaf village

"Tsunade please can just send out a small search party to find her" shizune begged.

"Shizune please before I can even do that I have to get the village back together" said Tsunade.

"But- No buts do you know how bad we are in our current state. We could be attacked any minute now by our enemies. Tsunade said.

"Look shizune I understand how you feel about the Uchiha taking sakura I feel ten times worse ok. She was like a daughter to me ok a daughter." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade it's not that it's just that how do you think naruto is taking this. If I were him I would've gone nuts by now" Shizune replied.

"_Ok I can do this" sakura thought_

" _I just have to shift my weight to crush their heads"she thought._

Sakura was lying on her side trying to get the snakes off of her. Then she started to realize something if she can get them to feel pain they would let go.

"Oof" She muttered. She was now lying on her back. The snake's heads were all underneath her. She was happy her plan seemed to be working. The snakes were loosening up their hold on her. Then for some reason they all started to try and get away from her. It was like something was coming and they didn't want to face it. When the last snake finally slithered away she sat up not realizing something worse was about to happen.

Sasuke was walking leisurely down the hall to the room he put sakura in. Just the thought of getting her to surrender her power made him smirk. He didn't want to wait any longer and luckily he didn't have to. His long walk was over and he arrived to his destination her room.

Sasuke pressed his ear to the door listening to what his snakes were supposed to be doing. Yet so far all he heard was a small whimper. Now he was angry.

In the small room sakura realized that she shouldn't of celebrated so early. Now the biggest snake of all came to the scene.

"_Ok " she thought. "Now I'm scared"._

So far all sakura and he snake did was stare at each other. Then it moved. The snake started to weave itself around her. Its sharp scales were tearing clothes apart, but she was too scared to move. Just the thought of her getting bitten from it was scaring her shitless.

The snake had just about torn her clothes to the point where they were hanging off her body. The other snakes started to move in. They started rubbing poking and prodding anywhere on her body they could reach.

"Mmmph" she whimpered.

"_crap " sakura thought. "If they keep this up I'm gonna start to get wet"_

One snake started to lick her breast as slowly as possible. The others decided to follow his lead and stared to lick and insert themselves in places.

"Ahhh n-no please n-not there a-anyt-thing b-but that" she started. "stop please Ahh-. She couldn't finish one snake stuck their end in her mouth.

There was one snake licking at her now red clit. It was just rubbing and licking as if it were an expert.

Sakura's eyes started to get hazy and dark green with lust she didn't protest any more she just stayed there enjoying it.

Then sasuke walked to admire his pets work. To be blunt he was very satisfied with what they did.

**Ok den that's it 4 now this took me soo long to put up cause I lack motivation and ideas ok. Plus pokemon heart gold and soul silver came out so the first thing on my mind was to get them. Now I finished the both of them and am now very happy. Please give some ideas I have the plot formed out with no build up to it. TBC**


	4. By myself

_**Sorry for the late update people but things aren't going so well with me right now. I gots a year till graduation to sort everything out. So I will try my best not rip off some guys boob and shove it up his ass. Anyway enjoy your filler slash update.**_

_Thought's_

**Inner**

_**flashbacks**_

_**Why me**_

The base was quiet and eerie like. There was like no noise what so ever.

Juugo stared at the wall pondering what was going on. Karin and Suigetsu were not arguing like they usually do.

"_I wonder what they are doing"_Juugo thought. He got out his bed and headed for the door to see what was causing the soundless base.

He walked down the hall way to see the two said people leaning against a door listening.

"_What are they doing"_ he wondered.

"Hey. What are you guys up to?" Juugo asked. For some odd reason water boy and skank had a look of disgust on their faces. Well not really water boy mostly skank.

From the look of the door it seemed that it had a sealing jutsu placed on it. Poor Suigetsu he cant see any of the action.

"Ssshhh Juugo I think Sasuke is banging that pink haired chick in there. Listen it seems like they're going at it like crazy in there." Suigetsu whispered.

If Juugo looked closely he would see the huge boner the poor teen was sporting. Karin on the other hand was just listening to the sounds. Which was weird since she is a fan girl.

"To be honest Suigetsu, I wonder why Karin isn't trying to bust in there right now." said Juugo.

"If you must know it appears that she finally learned her place on this team" Suigetsu mumbled.

Meanwhile Some where in Konoha

"Gasp my pervert senses are tingling" said a voice.

"NOOOOO Sakura is in some kind of perverted danger" said the voice again.

"Dammit Lee for once when we are working I would like to not hear your psychotic rambling!" shouted Tenten.

"Sigh at least sakura doesn't have to deal with this any more."

"Quickly my youthful Tenten we must hurry!" Lee shouted again.

"_You know sometimes I wish my team mate wasn't a psycho" _Tenten thought to herself.

**With Sakura**

the room was filled with nothing but high pitched shrieks. Soon the power will be all his. He would finally be able to finish off Itachi. Pretty soon it would happen.

Poor Sakura laying there on the bed, getting molested by snakes. Her face was pink it looked like it would turn red then her face would explode. The bed was vibrated slowly due to her movements and Sasuke sat there smirking.

"_Soon" _He thought.

"Neh Sakura stop resisting and cum already. I am not in the mood to wait." He told her.

"_Damn bastard" _She thought to herself.

"**I am actually kind of happy right now"**

"_Inner who's side are you and why the f*ck are you so damn happy. I am getting practically raped by a snake. I hope it doesn't have rabies."_

"**I'm happy cause I will finally be released from this damn prison. Finally no more not being able to do what I want." Inner replied**

"_Why if you get released then he will be able to control me. So why." said sakura._

"**Don't ask me why! Besides why is taking you so long to cum already. This snake's been at for five minutes?" Inner asked.**

"_Please as great as this may feel I can still use my c_hakra to prevent myself from "ejaculating" in front of this guy" she replied

"**Well then it looks like he figured it out. He's right beside you now" Inner left.**

Sasuke stood next to the bed. His eyes slowly analyzing her with his sharingan. Then he figured it out.

"You bitch. You still have charka don't you" He said.

"Well then I guess I better get rid of it" He whisper harshly in her ear.

Now sakura started to panic. The snakes were leaving that only meant one thing. Something even scarier than them was coming. This has got to be the worst moment in her entire life.

"Tsk tsk naughty naughty Sakura . Using the last of your chakra to save that seal. Don't worry" He said as he put his hand on her head " It will be all over soon"

Then she felt it. Every last bit of her chakra leaving her. She was in some deep shit now. Instead of getting the snakes, Sasuke went around to the bottom of the bed. He pried her legs open and stuck two fingers into her sopping wet pussy**(It hurt to type that)**.

He started moving it around twisting in and out of there. His thumb was pressing hard against her clit trying to coax an orgasm out of her.

"Gahh Sah- suke ple-ase stoAck, Ahhhh hah hah hah no sasuke stop"

"I'll stop as soon as you cum."he whispered in her ear.

He began moving his fingers faster in and out of the wet hole. He felt her start to tense up and finally she came.

"Nnng GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed

"_No" _she thought _"no ..."_

Her eyes slowly started to dilate, they looked so foggy. She closed her eyes letting one last tear slip out.

_**-age 7-**_

"_**Hey momma why can't I get married" asked a seven year old sakura.**_

"_**Cause honey you should know what happen to Haruno women who get married."Her mom said looking sadly at the child.**_

"_**I know their husbands get all powerful and try to rule the village." said the child.**_

"_**Don't worry honey I will tell you when you're older. Now go play with your cousins they came over just to see you." her mom said distracting her from the question.**_

"_**Really ok momma bye" She said as she ran out the house to join her cousins in their game.**_

"_**Oh Sakura if only you knew the real reason why you father died, or should I say killed" the mom mumbled to herself.**_

_**-age 13-**_

"_**Ok Sakura you are thirteen and as tradition states I have to tell you why you can't get married" Her mother started.**_

"_**You ever her a voice in your head telling you to do what you really don't want to." her mother started.**_

_**Sakura nodded her pink moving back and fourth.**_

"_**Well that voice is a very powerful spirit sakura and you knoow after people get married and they have their honey they become one with each other." Hana (**_**Im gonna start calling the mom that) ****_stated._**

_**Sakura was blushing at this point thinking about doing that with Sasuke.**_

"_**Well I is a very bad thing to happen when the females of our clan reach their peak they loose control and the husband takes control of the spirit and can do whatever he wants with it." said Hana.**_

_**At this point sakura looked so scared. She stared at her mother in disbelief.**_

"_**Wha-what" she whispered "What do you mean by that mom" she said "are you saying that I can't have a relationship because of that I can't be happy or have kids!" She yelled at her mom.**_

" _**Don't you dare yell at me Sakura besides have you ever wondered how you were born."**_

_**Sakura remained silent. Tears were streaming down her face. "No" she mumbled.**_

"_**You father and I got lucky. He got me pregnant instead of breaking the seal. I thought things were gonna be great back then, but of course he found out and convinced me to try and get another child so you won't be lonely" he mother sighed then looked out the window at the grave site below.**_

"_**Tried to release my spirit so he could take down his enemy. The Uchiha clan" Hana moved from the window and sat down on the bed.**_

"_**It was the worst day of my life. I killed so many innocent people because of him. He never got to accomplish his goal though. I had to kill him to stop something even worse from happening." Hana was crying. Sakura was so shocked she never saw her mother cry before and now she knew why.**_

"_**Please honey just don't try get in a relationship it will drain you and I mean it." She said.**_

"_**Ok momma" sakura said "I promise".**_

_**Present**_

"_That was a waste of a promise"_Sakura thought to herself as her sanity slowly faded away.

**Ok that is it wait for the next update. Speaking of which don't forget to review. I'm not one for taking my own life. Ay man lets face it where I is so boring and dull I cant wait to leave. Do you guys kno anyone who fraid drivin.**


	5. In Between

**Hey peeps it is official I need to get a boyfriend or another damn cat. I am getting sick and tired of being all by my self with no company. Sigh. Anyway I was bored wrote the next chapter, that and I plan on drawing a doujin for my pokemon black game. Enjoy.**

**Me no own naruto**

_Thought's_

**Inner**

_**flashbacks**_

_In Between_

_For my pride and my promise_

**In the hokage tower**

"_What is this sinister feeling. It feels so deadly"_ Tsunade thought.

The hokage knows everything about everyone. How , she just knows. Tsunade sat at her seat wondering why the Uchiha brat would take her damn student in the first place. Face it he must have his own motive or something like that.

"_Wait he couldn't of found out about Sakura could he?"_ She thought.

Then it finally hit her. All the reasons why. Why he wouldn't look at her when they were a team. Why he hated her so damn much. The little snot figured it out after all the plotting and planning he managed to execute a plan to get the one of the most powerful assets to Konoha.

"_Dammit first he attacks, then he fights, then throws the whole village in panic knowing I wouldn't worry to much about sakura. After he decides to take what right fully belongs to his clan. The last female haruno heir. That bastard." _she thought.

"SHIZUNEE!" gather up all the rookies and team ten we need as must help as we can get." said Tsunade finally realizing what that powerful chakra was.

**Elsewhere**

"That damn brat" growled a sinister voice "Why is it so hard for him to fricken listen to me. Zetsu keep an eye on him for me" said the voice sounding even worse than before.

"Hai, Madara-sama" said Zetsu. He then in fused himself with the the wooden floor.

" when will that boy learn to listen to me. He new damn well now to activated that haruno girls power without my damn consent." Madara was alone now and mumbling to him self.

_**Flashback**_

_**picture. **_

_**Sakura sitting by the window of her parents house now bored out of her mind. Outside shows the movement of people who actually have things to do. A sigh escapes her as realizes there is positively nothing for her to do.**_

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"_**Sakura-chan come on open up I need some help." said a loud rambunctious voice from the door.**_

_**She got up and went to the door. As she was unlocking it she wondered what the hell did he want now.**_

"_**Naruto you should know by now what I do when I'm bore- huh whose kid is that" She asked looking at the cute lavender eyed brown haired tot.**_

"_**Oh well you see its like this since hinata is out on a mission Tenten asked if I could babysit her daughter for her since her mom was visiting some relatives." Naruto stated frantically.**_

"_**But so far I've had the kid for twenty minutes and I don't know what to do, soo please help me Sakura" he said. The child in his arms started to move about frantically as though it was threatened by naruto.**_

"_**Ok fine anything to relieve me of my boredom" Sakura said. "Just give some time to get dressed ok in the mean time come in and try to cheer the poor kid up it looks so scared" she said trotting upstairs to her room to change.**_

"_**Ok kid i'm gonna say this once so listen well. Sakura is my teammate and friend I will not have her wooed by the likes of you" Naruto calmly stated looking at the chubby toddler on the floor.**_

_**The little boy just looked at him then gave him a glare that would make Neji proud. Man this kid was just so adorable. His mom put his brown silk like hair in two pigtails since it wasnt long enough to put in her signature buns.**_

"_**Ok Naruto I'm ready let's go" said sakura.**_

_**She was at the door waiting for him in her pink genin dress and ninja shoes.**_

"_**Ok sakura I'm coming and by the the kids name is Hiro" said Naruto.**_

Naruto walked aimlessly around the recuperating village. It has officially been one month since sakura was kidnapped and yet all he could think about was that day she helped him babysit Hiro. That poor child must be as sad as him seeing that his favorite aunt has gone missing now. Hiro was with his parents at the moment since Naruto said he needed to be alone. So far every one was working to get the village back together.

Luckily for him the ramen shop was put back together. Good thing to cause he was hungry.

**With Tsunade**

"Lady Tsunade that powerful chakra you felt it- its gone now." said shizune. She was just as worried as her Hokage.

"I know. I am starting to wonder if that brat is trying to control her or kill her" Tsunade was so down **(as in sad or moody). **As the day carried on she was still trying to figure out whether or not to put Naruto on the mission to get sakura.

**Back to the hideout**

There was black chakra everywhere. All of it was pooling out of Sakura's mouth. Her hair started to turn a dull gray and her eyes were gold and pupil less. Oh yeah Inner was so out.

"**Hehehehe finally FREEDOM!" **it shouted as it got up. She was finally free from that damn mind of sakura.

"**Finally no more of having to listen to her thoughts. No more wanting to fight my own persona. I'm finally free of that damn prison" **said inner. She radiating such a dark aura.

"Great you're free now tell me what the hell are you" sasuke said. It looked as though she forgot he was even there.

"**Well first off pretty boy my name is Inner and I don't have to listen to you"** inner stated haughtily.

She walked around him as though she was analyzing his persona. Sasuke just watched her like he usually did he didn't really care about what she was doing. If she was trying to be intimidating she was doing a horrible job at it.

The room was tense. Let's face it two seme's should never be on the same room together **( AN I learned that one the hard way)**.

It didn't look as though anything would get better. Madara was pissed. Tsunade was not drinking. Naruto was by himself. Nothing good ever comes from Sasuke entering that village.

**Hello people. Things are actually getting better. That stupid b*tch that was harrasing me finally got her pint sized ass handed to her. I apologize for the suicide scare I really don't know what came over me. Sigh review. By the how many of you know if I'm a boy or girl.**


	6. In Pieces

**Hey you guys. I am still bored but I am willing to find something new to do. For example I got back into watching yaoi and scarred my mother. Heh it was pretty funny though. So any way here is part six.**

**Inner**

Talking

_Thoughts_

I don't own naruto ….. yet.

Hmmm isn't this a rare sight two semes in a room together locked up. I wonder what will happen next. No seriously I really want to know what will happen next.

Inner Sakura stared Sasuke down. She was watching him from head to toe. She wasn't even paying attention to the fact she was naked in front of this psycho. Then her attention was on the door. She was wondering what peeping tom was listening to their conversation.

"Hey chicken head whose at the door" she asked. "I mean clearly you should have noticed that there was someone out there right?"

"Hn it's probably Karin and Suigetsu. They're always spying on whatever I do." He stated calmly.

"So then _why don't we give them a show neh_? Inner purred walking to him.

"What?"

She walked up to him wanting to prove her dominance badly. She just wanted to show him that he needs to learn his place. As she got closer Sasuke wondered why she was walking so slowly. Right then he remembered what he was supposed to do. Wait what was he supposed to do anyway. Madara said not to kill her but to wait to unleash the beast.

It was unknown to Sasuke right now that he had lost his shirt to the overly heated/horny chick in the room.

"Hmmm I wonder what you must be thinking. Oh I know since you have release the beast you are wondering what to do now. How sad." said Inner. "You're like a puppet without a master."

She circled him once then shoved him to the floor. Sasuke hit the flood with a loud thud that resonated throughout the room. Inner Sakura then straddled him.

"You know Mr. Sasuke" she whispered in his ear "If you want I could be your new master" she said hotly in his ear.

"Think about it" she continued while grinding on him "we could have so much fun together. We could see who could last longer during sex or something along those lines." She said.

Sasuke saw the room starting to spin. For once in his damn life couldn't he have just listened to Madara. The elder Uchiha was any bet pissed off at the moment. As he tried to focus on the situation he realized that this "Inner Persona" had no plans to get off of him at the moment.

Elsewhere

"That stupid boy never listens to me. Mumbled a voice.

"Don't worry sir you reap what you so he is stuck with someone who can out sex him." Stated the plant like man.

"Sigh I liked it better when I had to deal with Itachi not listening to me." Madara said.

The place in a whole was darker than night. If there was a light on then Madara would have to see all the Akatsuki members passed out on the floor. Why cause of the nose bleed they got from watching fight between Sakura and Sasuke. How they are able to see them I will not tell.

**Back to the situation at hand**

"Neh Sasuke-kun a nice show should be nice right?" she said.

Sasuke could do nothing but watch in aw at what the dominatrix was doing. She stuck her middle and ring finger in her mouth. Her tongue was slowly lapping over them with vigor try to soak them as quick as possible. He watched red faced as she slowly withdrew her fingers from her mouth with a thin line of saliva connecting them together.

Sasuke watched her expecting the female to run her hands down his chest but she did the unthinkable.

She took he coated fingers and shoved them down his throat gagging/choking him at the same time. She had a look of pure malice on her face.

"HAHAHA YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WOULD TRY AND SEX YOU UP SASUKE!" she shouted cynically.

His eyes widened as she watched the crazed girl with fear. For the first time in his life Uchiha Sasuke was scared. He was scared for his pride and his life.

"You know Sasuke have you ever wondered what Sakura's life is like. Me her inner persona being stuck in that damn brainiac's head." she said calmly.

"I hated it. It was freaking hell. The worst part was when your bitch-ass decided to leave and ditched her on a damned bench." Inner whispered in his ear.

She pulled her fingers out of his mouth and settled them on his neck. Leaning over she watched that i-fear-you-greatly look in his eyes. Then she felt it thousands of years left her so deprived and so hungry for revenge and something else. Sasuke looked up at her and noticed something. One she wasn't trying to strangle him, two she got rid of his pants and left him alone in his boxers and three she was grinding on his hard-on like no tomorrow.

"You know what Sasuke. Every time I am released it's only for war and revenge. A matter of fact I haven't had sex in a long time now." She said through half lidded eyes.

"Judging by the big piece of meat I'm grinding on you might actually be a good lay for me, but I warn you even if you don't want to do this it will happen. Even if I end up raping you sasuke." She whispered.

"Wait what do mean by raping me-HEY don't tough that AHHHHHHHH!" yup that was Sasuke.

**Anyway for those of you who actually bothered to guess whether I was a girl or boy I don't feel like answering you one bit. Other than that updates will come faster when school starts again. No really when I have time to do something I will never do but when there's no time to do it I will do it. Have fun with the rest of your summer you guys.**

**R&R**


	7. With You

**Hey you guys just to let you all know, I am alive and school has kicked my butt. No really University life sucks ass on this island. Heck I had an English teacher that was so unclear on how to write an essay that half the damn class failed. Anyway enjoy you all deserve this.**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

_Flashback _

_"Judging by the big piece of meat I'm grinding on you might actually be a good lay for me, but I warn you even if you don't want to do this it will happen. Even if I end up raping you, Sasuke." She whispered._

_"Wait what do mean by raping me-HEY don't tough that AHHHHHHHH!" yup that was Sasuke._

Sigh ever had one of those days when you are way in over your head. This was Sasuke's day, getting raped by something he caused has never occurred to him before. Anyway never the less he will deal with it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" a voice screamed. This could not be happening.

BEEP BEEP BEEP SMASH

"Aw man what a nightmare." A soft voice mumbled.

This feminine beauty rubbed her eyes free of sand then looked around the room. The room at first seemed normal. The sun was shining through the windows. Her bed was in a mess, probably due the dream she just had. Over all everything seemed normal at first. Then the pinkette realize three things.

One this was not her room.

Two she was naked.

Three Sasuke was naked in the bed with her covered in scratches and bite marks.

"_Just what the hell did I drink last night? I can't remember anything."_ She thought to herself.

Slowly trying to get out of the bed she slipped out of the covers. The male in bed with her is supposed to be a S ranked missing nin. She sighed and looked around.

So far nothing in the room looked familiar. As she picked up her clothes and slipped them on she tried to figure out how in the world she ended up in this situation. After a good ten minutes if trying to remember and failing, she decided to ask the male in the room.

Slowly she crept up to the sleeping figure in the bed. She gently shook him at first, but when he didn't stir she roughly pushed him off the bed.

"nng What the hell. Who wakes up someone by throwing them on the floor?" Sasuke asked with an irritated look.

"First why don't you tell me why you are naked and why did I wake up with you?!" Sakura exclaimed.

At that moment Sasuke realized something very important. His plan failed. At first it seemed like it worked.

_Flashback_

_There was black chakra everywhere. All of it was pooling out of Sakura's mouth. Her hair started to turn a dull gray and her eyes were gold and pupil less. Oh yeah Inner was so out._

_"Hehehehe finally FREEDOM!" it shouted as it got up. She was finally free from that damn mind of sakura._

_"Finally no more of having to listen to her thoughts. No more wanting to fight my own persona. I'm finally free of that damn prison" said inner. She was radiating such a dark aura._

_"Great you're free now, tell me what the hell are you" sasuke said. It looked as though she forgot he was even there._

_"Well first off pretty boy my name is Inner and I don't have to listen to you" inner stated haughtily._

_She walked around him as though she was analyzing his persona. Sasuke just watched her like he usually did he didn't really care about what she was doing. If she was trying to be intimidating she was doing a horrible job at it._

"Man that was awful" Sasuke mumbled to himself. Eyeing Sakura's current he realized that sex fiend had probably gone back to the far side of her mind. Man did that make him happy.

"If you must know Sakura, I kidnapped you for a whole month so far just to use you against your village." Sasuke stated calmly

"Wait WHAT?! What do you mean by take over the village didn't you already destroy it?!" She stated.

The room got tense.

"So let me get this straight. For some odd reason you figured out my clan's women only secret jutsu." She said looking more irritated by the minute.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

"You do know that the jutsu is powerful and … wait a minute." She said with a quizzical look on her face.

"If you used the jutsu and it didn't work the way it should have." Sakura began.

"What do you mean by then it should have. I followed the instruction was raped and now I have a normal…Sakura here instead of a damn killing machine dammit this means..." sasuke stated.

Now he was scared. If the jutsu didn't work there was only one reason why it didn't work.

"No way I'm FREAKIN PREGNANT" She shouted.

"What the hell Sasuke thanks a damn lot. Now I have to find a way out of here and get to Konoha." She said.

Looking around the room Sakura found the only door and headed toward it. This was the perfect chance to leave and "fix" this whole mess. While sasuke was there letting the words sink in Sakura quickly headed out into the living room.

That was until Sasuke's loyal team mate got a hold of her.

**Ok yeah sorry for the lateness and the fact this chapter is so short. To be honest I lost I great deal of interest in sasusaku for a while. Although during that while I couldn't pair sasuke with any other girl. You can all guess what happened after that. Anyway please read and review.**


End file.
